Malec Proposal
by Sizzy Fangirl
Summary: Set after Cohf. Magnus is taking Alec on holiday! And a couple of surprises along the way.


Malec Proposal

Set in Grand Central Station in the whispering gallery.

The Plot belongs to my amazing form tutor, Miss C, who revealed to us that she is getting married to another teacher in our school, Miss P! She told us all about it and how it happened… and I thought 'Wow! Malec Story coming up…' so yeah!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except for Mark, the security guard! The rest belong to Cassie Clare!

* * *

><p>'Come on or we'll miss our train!'<p>

'Maybe if you carried your own… 4… suitcases, I wouldn't be so slow!' I shouted to Magnus through the heaving crowd.

'Please… you'll be thankful later.' Magnus shouted over his shoulder, back at me.

'Why exactly? Are you offering to take them when we get to wherever you're taking me? Because if you are, then that is very generous!' I yelled, struggling with my words.

I carry on following Magnus until we reach a cornered off zone. A man, wearing a smart suit and sunglasses, shakes Magnus's hand and they have a talk, almost like a friend-to-friend conversation about tigers, Disney World and the London Eye. I stand to the side, surrounded by suitcases and people.

'Alec, sweetie, give the cases to Mark then we'll go off for an adventure!' I pick up each of the suitcases one by one and drop them off by Mark's (the man) feet. Just as I am about to walk off, the security guard garbs the top of my arm. 'Have fun!' he whispers into my ear. I wander away, probably looking so disorientated and try to catch up with Magnus.

Just as I do, my phone beeps in my pocket. _Izzy_.

"HEEYYYAA ALLLEEECC! Just wanted you to know that we all love you and make sure you say yes to everything… even if you're unsure! Love Izzy, Clary and Simon xxxxx" … Ok that was weird.

'Are you alright darling?' Magnus says throwing his arm around my neck. 'You look pale.'

'Yeah… I-I'm fine!' I answer.

After what seems like hours, but only thirty minutes, of shopping and a meal in Cipriani Dolci (which I know has a dress code but somehow Magnus knows the manager!), Magnus drags me to a room. (A/N I don't know anything about Grand Central Station so…). 'Welcome to the…' He leans towards me and whispers 'Whispering' he leans back and finishes 'gallery!'

He pulls me over to one side of the room and forces me to stand next to the wall. 'Now quickly do you know how this works?' he asks me. I shake my head, because I don't.

'Ok I'm going to walk to the other side of the room and you've got to listen for me from here. Ok?' I nod.

He quickly pecks my lips and takes a deep breath. 'See you in uno minuto!' And with that he skips off!

I wait… and wait… and wait… and start to think that Magnus has just left me standing here looking like a complete idiot until I hear… 'Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Ever since I met you I just couldn't get you out of my mind. And, I know how much you hate these speeches, so I'm just going to skip to the really important part. Alexander… Alec… Will you marry me?' My heart just skipped a beat. What just happened? I through my head around trying to find the source of the voice. I keep searching the crowd until I see him. Wandering towards me, grin plastered on his face and box in his hand. And in that tiny velvet box is a golden ring. I smile at him and roll my eyes. But then I feel my head begin to move and before I know it, I'm nodding to him. I run and throw myself into my lover's arms and hear clapping around us. He slides the ring onto my finger and kisses me directly on the lips.

Usually in this situation, I would shy away and hide behind Magnus, but no, this time I didn't care what any of the people who had crowded round us thought. My dreams had just come true and no one was going to destroy it. A _ding dong_noise sounds above us followed by 'Anyone taking the 1:49 train to-' however the rest of the announcement is muffled due to th fact that Magnus has put his hands on my ears. He grins at me.

When we pull up towards a station, Magnus, ironically, stirs from his sleep and wakes up. 'Morning gorgeous' he looks up to me and puts his hand on my chin.

'Well more like evening!' I look down at magnus, who's head was on my shoulder, and lean down to kiss him.

'Oh meh oh well!' He answers. 'Are we there yet?'

'Yep'

'Yay! One question. How many Disney films have you watched?'

'Well, I watched Frozen and Toy Story 3 and Finding Nemo and Pirates of the Caribbean with you and like every Disneyworld princess and Toy Story 1 & 2 with Izzy so... why'd you ask?'

'No reason except we're going to...

DISNEY WORLD!' All of a sudden the carriages door opened and in came 2 mice: one with giant ears and white gloves and another with a bow in between her ears. 'Alec, meet Mickey mouse and Minnie Mouse!'

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway... yeah...<strong>

**R&R! The ending wasn't very good I suppose but...**


End file.
